


No Strings

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: What if Clark and Lois met in season 3?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

TITLE: No Strings  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: What if Clark and Lois met in season 3  
Author's note: AU Set from season 3 Delete onwards. A what if they met earlier stories.

 ~*~

Lois Lane was sitting outside the exclusive boarding school, her little sister Lucy was attending. The General was inside dealing with some problem that 'couldn't possibly be Lucy's fault'.

This was her life, being dragged around like a piece of the General's luggage, while Lucy wasn't even grateful for this opportunity to get somewhere in life. It wasn't as if Lois Lane was ever going to make a name for her-self was it!

Lois was bored. She'd been sitting waiting for over forty-five minutes and her Whitesnake cassette had been caught in the machine and snapped when she tried to turn it over, crap.  
  
She saw an old newspaper on the backseat. She was actually going to read a newspaper, that's how bored she was. Great! She didn't even have a cigarette.

At least the newspaper was in English and not in German.

The Daily Planet the greatest newspaper in the world. Well, according to her cousin Chloe anyway. She scanned the pages looking for an interesting story. "What the hell?"  
  
There on page seventy-two was a story about people being brainwashed. Which was weird, but the weirdest thing was it was by Lois Lane.

Lois knew there were many people with the same names but Lois Lane was unique, like its owner. Lois looked at the article again, some of the names she recognized from her conversations with Chloe. Did Chloe write this? But if she did, why was she using Lois's name and not her own? Was Chloe in danger? This article said someone was turning people into assassins by brainwashing them. God, she needed to find out if her little cousin was all right.

She got out her cell phone and speed dialled Chloe's number. "C'mon, Chloe, pick up."  
  
No answer.  
  
Uncle Gabe, he must know where she is. She had to dig around in her bag, looking for the phone book she never used. Was it really, that long since she'd called Uncle Gabe? The General and Uncle Gabe didn't really get on. Gabe tried his best, he really was a nice man but he was too light hearted, he joked around too much for the General's liking.

She dialled the number, not in service.  
  
This was getting even weirder. She had to find out what was going on but she couldn't tell the General. If he sent in the birds and she was wrong he'd tear her a new one. She really didn't want to get on his bad side.

When they returned to the base, Lois asked to go and see Chloe, just for a visit. As usual, the General wasn't too concerned, he just wanted her itinerary.

On the plane, Lois recounted all her conversations with Chloe and made notes of the people and places that were important to Chloe. Uncle Gabe obviously, the girl from school that they had let stay with them, what was her name Diana no, Dana no, Lana that was it Lana someone. Pete Ross, a guy she always called her buddy. A family called the Kent's and then there was that guy Chloe had a crush on. Clark... Jeez, she couldn't remember the boy’s last name. It didn't matter she had plenty of leads.  
  
Okay, she had a plan, not a great plan but a plan, hire a car and find this Smallville place, find the Sullivan Residence. She'd never been there; she and Chloe had always met up in Metropolis.

If that didn't work then she'd systematically work through her list.

~*~

Crap!  
  
Riding around Podunk USA, all day was really starting to piss her off. The old guy at the store had even tried giving her a speech about the dangers of smoking, when she tried to buy cigarettes. So, she walked out without them.

Didn't people in small towns mind their own business?

She found her uncle and cousins house but Uncle Gabe seemed to have disappeared into thin air. None of the neighbours remembered the last time they had seen him.

She found the girl Lana, at a coffee shop, she smiled sweetly at Lois but couldn't tell her where Chloe was, probably out looking for a story, she said.

She found Pete Ross at the high school, she spent five minutes trying to get him to look at her face and not her breasts, but in the end, he didn't know either, just muttered something about, "She's probably with Clark" and then started looking at her breasts again. She had to leave or she would have punched him.

She'd finally found the Kent Farm after about two hours. She'd found out it was on Hickory Lane but that didn't help much when the roads didn't even have signposts. She was annoyed, hungry and really wanted a beer or a cigarette or both.

After all this, Chloe's life had better be hanging in the balance, or she might have to kill someone herself.

She drove down the drive and parked outside a picture perfect yellow farmhouse. Lois had to admit it was really, beautiful here, especially with the sun setting just behind the trees. Lois caught herself, Lois Lane was a city girl, she needed the buzz of the city, people rushing here and there, always on the move. Lois Lane needed a place to get a decent coffee.  
  
Nevertheless, it was nice here! She saw a light on in the kitchen and one on upstairs. Someone must be home.

She knocked on the door, a distinctly male voice called out to her. "I'll be with you in just a moment." When the door opened, one of the most gorgeous guys she'd ever seen was standing there. Shirtless, with dark, wet tousled hair. His shirt was in his hand. Obviously, the guy had just gotten out of the shower. She was dumbfounded.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked.

Lois let her gaze wander all over his body. Toned flat stomach; nice chest, broad shoulders and big strong arms. Her gaze came up to his face. Hmm, strong jaw, sexy full lips, and finally the prettiest blue/green eyes she'd ever seen. "I bet there is."

The guy gave her an assessing look, his eyes twinkling and a small smile playing around the edges of that mouth.

Lois cleared her throat. Back to business, "My name's Lois Lane."

Before she could continue, "You're Chloe Sullivan's cousin."

"That's right; I've actually been looking for Chloe all day. You wouldn't know where she is, would you?"

The guy, Kent well he had to be a Kent because people didn't take showers in other people’s houses but then again it was a farm and farms had workers didn't they. God, she thought too much.

Kent pulled on his t-shirt. Damn. He was saying something. She just caught the tail end. "- investigating a story."

God, didn't Chloe do anything else. "Is she okay? I couldn't contact her or Uncle Gabe, the line was disconnected. I was worried something had happened."

Kent told her " Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Lois but Gabe lost his job, that's probably why you couldn't get through and Chloe's been scared to use her cell ever since the Summerholt incident."

"You mean the brainwashing thing that I read about in the newspaper. They were using cell-phones?"

"Any text message devices. Anyway, Chloe's alright that’s the main thing, you came all the way here from...?"

"Germany."

"Germany? You came all the way from Germany to check on somebody because they didn't answer their phone?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?"

"No." Then the guy smirked. "Would you like something to eat or drink after your long trip?"

Her stomach made the most embarrassing grumble. Kent laughed. "I guess so."

He left the doorway and then started getting ingredients out. "Pasta and sauce; okay for you. We've got my mom’s cherry pie for dessert."

After such a horrible day, Lois couldn't believe that now, she was sitting in some hot guy’s kitchen being cooked for by said, hot guy. "You wouldn't have a beer or a cigarette by any chance?"

"Sorry, no smoking here and all I've got to drink is coffee." He pointed to a coffee machine on the side. Lois Lane might not be able to cook but she damn well knew how to make coffee. She walked over to the machine and started it up.

~*~

Lois put down her knife and fork. "That was great; you’re a really good cook!"

"Thanks, my mom normally does all the cooking. But when you live on your own, you have to do it or live on take out!"

"You live on your own; I thought this was your family farm?"

"It is, I lived in Metropolis for a while."

"Yeah, why'd you move back?"

"My parents wanted me to come back. Needed help with the farm."

"It must have been hard coming back here? No offence but the city life is much more exciting."

"It was, in a place like Smallville people have certain expectations of what you should to be."

"Well, I don't give a crap about what people think of me. I do what I want to do."

He was giving her that assessing look again. Like he wasn't sure if he should say what he wanted. They moved over to the couch with their coffees.

"So, did you go clubbing when you were in Metropolis? I love the atmosphere, the drinking, and the dancing."

"Yeah, I went to some clubs but it wasn't for the drinking or the dancing." He licked his lips then, hmm.

"Yeah well, I can't imagine many places like that around here!"

"You’re right, there's only The Wild Coyote and my dad drinks there. So, that's out. And there aren't that many women around here that are up for it with no strings attached and that can be discreet."

"So what do you do?"

He laughed. "I wait for sexy, independent women to knock on my door, ones up for challenge, and who don't care what other people think!"

Was this guy crazy! He actually expected to have sex with her.  
  
Although, he was sexy and she would be leaving soon, after she'd spoken to Chloe. Maybe a little one-time thing wouldn't hurt. Chloe was probably still running around doing investigative type things with her little boy crush Clark.

"What do you say?" he cajoled.

She smirked at him. "You are a very cocky guy. You know that?" He reached over and took her hand, placed it on the bulge in his jeans.

"Yeah, I know."

"I hope you've got the actions to back up your words!" She warned him before leaning over and kissing him.

~*~

Oh, this guy was good; he was the best kisser Lois had ever had. What he could do with his mouth! Oh, god. Her mouth, throat, and her cleavage were given more attention than Lois had ever experienced.

They had already removed both their t-shirts.

While he'd been taking off her bra, she had touched, squeezed, and measured the muscles on his torso. Maybe she was wrong about country boys if they all looked like this.

After he'd freed her, he had licked her nipples. Oh, he was so good.

They were on the couch in his living room and Lois had expected a quickie but this was something else. If they had been in a relationship, she'd have called it making love.

He returned to her mouth as he released the button on her jeans, then pulled back to slide her jeans and panties off together.

He moved over her, balancing his weight with his hands on the arm of couch behind her head.

She knew he wanted her to release him from his own jeans. She reached for his zipper and licked a line up the middle of his torso from navel to breastbone. Hmm, he tasted good.

She released him and shoved his jeans and boxers down out of the way. His erection was as impressive as the rest of him.

As he entered her, her legs rose automatically and encircled his back. Lois's world shrunk down to just her, him and endless repetitive motion, building to climax, just sounds and breathless noises coming from both of them  
Oh god, she didn't actually know his name, just his last, "Oh God, Kent-Kent?"

He breathlessly laughed into her neck and whisper into her ear. "Yes, Lane?"

That was it, it didn't matter anymore; she was coming. A minute later, he followed her over the edge.

As they lay recovering, Lois's cell phone rang. She feebly tried to reach for it. It was too far away. Kent shifted and got up and passed her phone to her.

As she answered, she heard. "Hi Cuz, are you there? Lana said you were in town looking for me."

"Chloe, I've been searching for you all day."

"I'm at home now. Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Chloe, I just got a little side-tracked. I'll come over now. Okay."

"See you soon, Lo. Bye."

As Lois turned, Kent was already half dressed. Yep, time to leave.

~*~

Kent had walked her to her car. They kissed goodbye and thanked each other for a great time. What were you supposed to do or say in this situation? When you were saying goodbye to a guy, you just met, had incredible sex with, and probably would never see again.

Lois and Chloe finally met up, Chloe had told her all the crazy things that had happened to her recently, and then Lois had told Chloe about her day.

Chloe had laughed about Pete. "Then I eventually found the Kent’s." Lois told her.

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Did you meet Clark?"  
   
Lois was confused. "You mean your little reporting partner. Why would I meet him at the Kent’s?"

Chloe laughed, "Oh, I don't know, Lois, maybe because he's a Kent."

"I thought he'd be with you, aren't you two inseparable?"

"We're not always together. Lois!"

"Whatever, I didn't meet your Clark. I talked to another guy there."

"Another guy at the Kent’s, was it Pete?"

"Chloe, it wasn't Pete, alright!"

"It could have been Lex; did he have a bald head?"

"No, Chloe, he didn't have a bald head, this guy was gorgeous."

"Are you sure it wasn't Clark?"

"This guy wasn't a school kid, Chloe, he was older maybe it was Clark's brother."

"Clark doesn't have a brother."

"Well, he lived there; he said he worked on the farm."

"Was it Clark's dad? He's good looking for an older man."

Chloe was sending her crazy with all these questions.

"No, Chloe, listen, I did not have HOT SEX with someone’s DAD."

"It could be... what? You had sex with the guy at the Kent Farm?"

"Listen, Chloe, when the hottest guy you've ever seen, cooks you dinner and then asks you to have sex with him no strings attached. You do it, okay."

"I don't get who it was. Mr Kent's a good man he'd never cheat on Mrs Kent. And Clark's Clark, he isn't like that he's sweet and nice...."

Chloe's face dropped.

"What is it, Chloe?"

"It's nothing Lo; I’m just remembering some things. Okay, lets go to sleep and we can clear this up in the morning."

~*~

Lois and Chloe pulled up in front of the yellow farmhouse. A pretty, red haired older woman came out the door.

"Morning, Mrs Kent, is he in the loft?" Chloe called out.

"Not today, Chloe, his father's got him doing chores in the north field. Would you like to wait inside, have some cherry pie?"

"Not right now, Mrs Kent. This is my favourite cousin, Lois, but could you save us a piece each for later?"

"Of course, dear, it is nice to meet you, Lois"

Lois gave her a smile and a wave.

Chloe grabbed hold of Lois's arm pulled her along around the side of the barn. Chloe grinned. "Mrs Kent's pies are always delicious."

Oh, Lois already knew how nice those pies were. But Lois kept her mouth shut.

As they rounded the corner, Chloe's eyes lit up. Lois followed her gaze. It was him, shirtless again and Chloe looked like she was going to faint. He looked up and saw them. He quickly put his shirt back on as if he was trying to hide, as if he didn't want people to see what he really looked like. When they reached him, he seemed to have folded him-self in somehow. He gave Chloe a sunny smile, "Hey, Chloe." Even his voice was lighter. She remembered last night; he said people expected him to be a certain way.

Chloe sounded a bit worried. "Hey, Clark, this is my cousin, Lois."

"Hello, Lois."  
  
He was pretending he didn't know her. However, he couldn't disguise the look in his eyes, a look she couldn't not respond to.

At that moment, Chloe whispered, "Oh, no" then ran off towards her car. Clark called her name and Lois ran after her. Lois caught up with her before she got in the car.

"Chloe, he's not worth it. Chloe, he's not worth getting upset for!"

"He was worth it last night, wasn't he, Lois?"

"It didn't mean anything."

"Yes, it did, Lois, it meant he'd rather be with a stranger than be with me!"

"Listen to me, Chlo; if he's not willing to give you a chance, it's his loss."

"God, Lo, he did give me a chance and I screwed it up. He asked me out and we went to dance. But I was so afraid of losing him; I told him I just wanted to be friends. Ever since then that's all he's wanted."

"But Chloe, don't you see. Him; being your friend is more important than a one night stand."

Clark spoke up from behind them. "She's right, Chloe, you’re one of my best friends, you're too important to me to ruin our relationship with sex."

Chloe wiped her eyes. "Really, well, I guess that way we can never break up."

Clark smiled. "Exactly"

~*~

Lois had taken Chloe home. They spent some quality cousin time together. Now that Lois knew there was no danger she had to get back to the General. But before she left, Lois needed to see someone.

Lois walked up the steps to the loft. Clark's mom had said he was up here. He was standing at the window looking out.

"So, which one's the real Clark Kent, the shy, softly spoken good boy or the confident man who lived in Metropolis, who seduces women passing through. Which one’s the act?"

"Neither, both, everything I told you is the truth. Metropolis, the people in this town, you saw Chloe's reaction, the world almost ended because Clark Kent had sex, because, that nice Kent boy likes sex."

"But you can't just bottle things up, Clark, one day you will have to show people who you really are. You can't pretend to be two different people."

"Lois, you don't understand, my life it's a lot more complicated than you think."

"Clark, secrets they nearly always come out."

"They do when people can't keep their mouth shut even for one night. What happened to discreet, Lois?"

"Wait one minute there, Kent. I didn't tell Chloe. You did, the way you looked at me!"

"I wasn't the only one doing some looking, Lane!"

What was happening, guys didn't stand up to Lois Lane, they ran away with their tail between their legs.

Who did this guy think he was?

And why was it turning her on?

They seemed to grab for each other at the same time. They met in a tumult of hands, lips, and tongues. He had just pinned her to a support beam when her cell phone rang. They came to their senses and Lois answered her phone, it was the General wanting her ETA. After the call, she switched off the phone.

"Saved by the bell; I've got to go. I’ve got to get the airport."

Clark nodded. "Do you think we'll meet again?"

She shrugged, "Anything’s possible, see you around, Smallville!"

THE END


End file.
